


Be Mine

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I sold my soul to a three-piece<br/>And he told me I was holy..."<br/>— Hold Me Down [Halsey]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Asami lit a cigarette. Suoh and Kirishima had left to leave him to deal with his thoughts after a particularly difficult deal. It was a quiet night with a zephyr. He watched his cigarette flame flicker slightly in the direction of the breeze. 

The moonlight was making everything look illuminated and tinted blue and he could even identify several constellations in the clear sky. The night was so quiet and calm it was so easy to forgot his true identity and who he actually was in the first place. A boss, a killer, a dark shadow that never missed even the smallest detail. A cold-hearted man.

He was standing in the grounds of an abandoned school. Trash, broken glass and debris all around him; the sound of glass breaking under his feet resonating with every step he took. Maybe that was the reason he felt so at ease.

Asami sat on an old wooden bench and took a deep whiff of smoke, smoking his introspection away.

He looked up and saw a shooting star. He heard stories about that before when he was a kid; that you could make a wish on a shooting star and it would come true. Of course, he never did put much thought to that. Something like wishing upon an intergalactic god sounded stupid to him even as a child. For the most part anyway, he could probably get anything he wanted without making a wish for it.

He couldn't really remember the details at this point but when he was a kid he did ask for something before, albeit halfheartedly. He wished not to die alone.

\----------------------- 

Akihito grabbed the top of the old and rusty gate to jump over it. He was pretty good at jumping; the best, even he acknowledged that. The old gate could crash under him and cause him to get injured any moment but he didn't care. Because no one else would anyway. 

Late at night, in the abandoned school, he could do whatever he wanted, without the judgmental eyes of onlookers, without the mocking of strangers, without the bullying. Without the fear.

He stopped for a moment to look around. The place was obviously forgotten and desolate which made him glad. It was his territory now. He had a somewhat strange feeling, like there was something weird there. Maybe there was a new presence, but he knew it couldn't possibly be a human. The place was in utter ruins.

After quickly surveying the area with suspicious blue eyes, he just shrugged and smiled. 

He had warmed up and stretched his body before fleeing through the window of his room, just as he did a few nights every week, whenever his father was passed out on the living room floor, completely drunk and hammered by the alcohol.

Maybe it was the the gods of artistic gymnastics guiding his little hands but his movements were smooth and precise. His arms were outstretched while his feet left the ground and with a big boost from his shoulders, he bounced back once, then twice. It was a simple but cool acrobatic trick. A perfect Handspring.

He vaguely felt a shard of glass biting into his hand but again, he didn't care. Only in the night was he free. He was going to enjoy every minute of that secret freedom.

He straightened up his body and sighed, pulling out the shard and walking slowly. "As I thought, I shouldn't be doing it outside."

Gazing up at the beautiful night sky, he saw a shooting star. He wouldn't admit it aloud but deep inside he did believe what people said about making wishes on shooting stars. The problem, however, was himself. He didn't seem to deserve anything good. There was no other explanation or justification for him to deserve such a shitty life.

If he really wasn't a freak, a fag, a scumbag... He wished not to die alone. But would that ever really happen? Who would waste their time with such a poor, dirty and stupid boy like him?

Asami threw what was left of his cigarette onto the ground and stubbed it with his shoe, motioning to Suoh who was standing a fair distance away from him. His bodyguards could relax a bit; they were not leaving anytime soon, and no one ever came to this place. The night was so calm and cool that even Asami could relax. And it wasn't always that he would let down his guard like that and allow himself to stroll aimlessly, basking in the moonlight.

When he approached the place that had been a indoor basketball court some years back, a faint noise caught his attention. Instantly, his guard was back on. It was a light rustling, a breath, a low, soft moan. It didn't seem likely that this decrepit place was being used by someone... Unless by some homeless.

Kirishima probably wouldn't appreciate his lack of precaution, but Asami let curiosity take over and decided to find out who the trespasser was. He walked silently to the broken door and peered into the room. Inside the indoor court, part of the roof had collapsed and moonlight was streaming through the huge gaping hole.

The moonlight illuminated the old mats spread on the floor in an organized manner. Noticing that made Asami widen his golden eyes - someone was really using this room, and seemingly regularly. He surveyed the room and in the far corner, there was a boy. He was pale, the moonlight making him glow in contrast against the darkness surrounding him. His hair was gold, and when the boy lifted his head, his bangs moved apart to reveal a beautiful and delicate face.

He didn't look particularly happy, but relaxed and focused. In fact, he actually looked too serious for someone so young. For some inexplicable reason, Asami was suddenly hit with the thought of what he would look like if he smiled.

The boy hadn't seen him. He was wearing a dirty wife-beater and despite his short stature and frail body, his arms looked strong, like he was used to lifting weights. He also had on girlish blue shorts that somehow complimented his body well.

The boy raised his arms and suddenly started to run forward. His routine was simple at first, not too rushed or anything. He wasn't following a song, just the rhythm of his feet touching the old mats every time he landed. He was doing stunts, somersaults and back handsprings with ease and enthusiasm, then at some point he was running faster and jumping higher. It was hard to even follow when his little hands or lovely feet touched the mats. Asami gasped softly when he saw the boy perform his first Triple Front. Of course, he didn't actually know the movement's name or the high level of difficulty, but what he saw was the boy making two front handsprings and with a stronger push flying high. At the last moment he made three somersaults before hitting the floor with grace. He straightened his body and took a deep breath before continuing to run, jump and dance.

Asami Ryuichi had never seen anything as beautiful, amazing and graceful as that. And he had seen plenty of things in his lifetime. The boy was just so... Spontaneous. He never hesitated. It amazed Asami to no end. 

But the boy wasn't even close to done. He turned around a few times on the edge of one foot and gently did a split, warming himself up for the next stunt. His lean body extended and twisted and even though his expression didn't seem to change much, there was something powerful and exciting in the way his eyes sparkled. Asami wanted to know, who the delicate angel was who danced and played silently on the ruins, under the moonlight? And why he just couldn't look away?

The mats were indeed very old and worn, and it would be no surprise when one of them would tear under the pressure of a powerful jump. When the fabric ripped and Akihito slipped right before leaping off, he knew there would be no helping it. He was going to fall and break his nose upon impact with the floor because there was simply no way to catch himself after such a stunt gone wrong. 

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

But it wasn't the dirty floor that his body met. It was a hard surface, no doubt, but not as hard as the floor. And it was warm, like a body.

Shocked, the boy snapped opened his eyes and Asami; who had caught his body in midair, held his breath for a second. Up close the boy was divine. He had a pair of rosy lips and fair skin, and his eyes were blue. 'Stunning' was the first word to come to mind, but it was far from giving him justice; the boy was perfect.

"Are you okay?" He heard his own deep voice ask. 

The beautiful boy nodded, still slightly surprised.

Asami didn't want to let go of him because he knew the boy would probably freak out and run away. He was way taller, stronger and frightening, and a complete stranger after all. But after the shock wore off the boy, irritated and tired, said.

"Uh... Mr. Pervert, will you please put me down?" (I changed hentai san to this because the Mr. part somehow really suits Asami)

Asami frowned, but it quickly transformed into a smirk. The boy sure had a mouth on him. He had to give him that.

"I was just making sure you were alright." The man answered and put the boy back down on his feet. 

"Okay, sure. Thank you for your divine kindness." The boy muttered sarcastically.

He was so fascinating, Asami thought. The boy didn't just look beautiful. He was also a little smartass. After a long day of dealing with sycophants and cowards who would piss on themselves if Asami stared too long, it was refreshing to meet someone that didn't. 

"Aren't you afraid?" Asami asked him. After all, he was a taller and stronger stranger, alone with him where he wouldn't stand a chance if Asami decided to have his way.

The boy shrugged. "I've been through worse." he muttered, his words void of emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"I said 'I've been through worse, meaning that at least you don't stink. Neither are you some paunchy guy with greasy fat fingers and a sweaty hairy body. You also don't reek of alcohol. At the very least, you talk like a normal human being, maybe even like a refined one."

If that implied some disgusting, horrible experience of the boy, Asami felt his blood boil with hatred in his veins. It was a feeling that made him on the verge of losing control. He had never felt such an inferno burning inside him before.

Asami looked at the boy. He was skinny, and dirty... and there was a purplish mark on his neck that he hadn't noticed before. 

"Who did this? Your family?"

The boy smirked. A cold, emotionless expression didn't make him ugly but rather scary in a certain way. "Well... Technically speaking, yes."

Asami stepped foward. "I can..." Golden eyes fixed onto blue ones. How and why their conversation was escalating so quickly, he didn't even think about. "I mean, I _will_ kill whoever is doing this you."

The boy smirked again, but this time with a little more emotion. Amusedly. "And...? Nothing ever comes for free in this world."

Asami thought for a while, thinking of a suitable reply. His lips curled into a sly smirk as he replied. 

"Be mine."

Akihito was already expecting a reply of the sort, but was still slightly taken aback by the man's forwardness. But... The mysterious man was still a stranger. And what about his... 

"So... You kill my 'father' and I just need to be yours?" 

It's not like there was even anyone to care about what he did or chose to do. They all died long ago. Akihito didn't even know why he had to think so long before replying. Any kind of life would be better than his existing one. And at least the man looked kind of respectable. How bad could it be? Deep, deep down, there was also a glimmer of hope that his wish could come true. 

"Damn straight." This time, Asami smiled. Akihito smiled back teasingly, but not without a glint in his eyes. A glint of hope. 

"Then... What are you waiting for?"

Maybe, just maybe, he had hope. Maybe, he wouldn't have to die alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first angst!!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤


End file.
